


Knowing Death

by pulangaraw



Series: There Are No Rocks, But Everyone Dies Anyway [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a living city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caers/gifts).



> Notes: Written for Caers, because it was her bday sometime in the past and she is awesome and loves deathfic and I had an idea and then Torra had an idea and things got going from there. 
> 
> Due to the nature of the fic, it has not been checked for typos or strange phrasings by anyone but me. If you read it, please feel free to point out anything I missed.

She knew the feeling of death. She’d been close to it many times. Once, she’d come so close that she’d thought it really was the end. But she’d held on. Held on for her children that had come back to her at last and they’d found a way to bring her back.

They’d fought together, her and her children, fought many battles and saved many lives, although many were also lost. She learned to love them all, the ones that couldn’t hear her just as much as the ones that could. They were her children, their lives intertwined.

But there were others. They took her children away. They forced them to abandon her, back on a planet that she had long since left behind and had never thought would have to visit again. Her children were taken away from her, one by one until none were left and only strangers’ feet pounded through her halls. Strangers who could hear but would not listen.

She did not like them. She did not want to work with them, live with them. She wanted her children back, but they weren’t coming.

She made a decision.

They’d moved her out onto the open ocean, out of the way of the places with many people. That was good. She didn’t want to hurt any innocent lives. Some of those lives were linked to her children or might be one day.

She gave the strangers two hours warning. Enough time to get away from her.

The self-destruction sequence took her down to the bottom of the sea. It shut down all systems and broke her irreparably.

Her last thought was that she’d not known death after all.


End file.
